Hell in your eyes
by rhyb1234
Summary: Si, sentía que cada día se enfermaba mas, era como una obsesión voltear a cada rincón de su casa y recordar lo que Sebastian realizaba//Lemon, SebxCiel


_Desapareció, simplemente, se fue – _pensaba Ciel Phantomhive mientras miraba por una ventana, hacia su jardín tomando una habitual taza de té en su oficina. Sus ojos libres de expresión vagaban por las gotas de neblina que recorrían suavemente la ventana, y después hacia un rosal que yacía seco por falta de cuidados que realizaban su antiguo mayordomo, _Sebastian –_ pronunciaron sus labios. Así, recordando… recordando su gran pérdida que aconteció hace 5 años atrás.

*Flashback*

Sebastian tocaba con su mano la cara de su joven amo. Lo tocaba con una atenta suavidad que podía ser traducido como un cariño. A ese niño, que tanto había padecido. Tan pequeño y ya poseía deseos de venganza, poseía enemigos, poseía un demonio y carecía de alma. Tantas muertes había visto y disfrutado. Ese niño era todo menos un niño… la mayoría de las veces.

_Grava el dolor de mi vida en mi alma - _pronuncio Ciel. Con esas palabras su fiel mayordomo se dispuso a obedecerlo. Tomando con su mano el rostro de su amo, acariciando su impecable rostro. Ciel poseía su mirada de indiferencia como de costumbre, tal vez con menos vida. Algo razonable porque era su fin. Algo esperanzador ¿no? Dándole fin a su vida podía olvidar todos los sentimientos intoxicantes que sentía constantemente y no lo dejaban vivir como un ser humano normal. Ahora sentía una paz que no se podría definir como común, quizás era del tipo que se siente cuando uno se va morir. Oh, cuanto deseaba quedarse así toda su vida. Sintiendo la mano de la persona, criatura… que lo protegió. Un roce frio que cambiaba los parámetros de tranquilidad. El sentía un poco de calor en sus mejillas. Sus miradas no se separaban. Sebastian despojo el parche de la cara del niño tocando nuevamente su rostro. Ciel cerró los ojos.

Ciel Phantomhive puede jurar haber sentido un cálido y extranjero aire cerca de su boca susurrando unas palabras. Cuando abrió los ojos, se vio recostado en su mansión.

*Fin Flashback*

- Necesito… necesito trabajar- dijo al fin en voz alta. Últimamente tenía como habito concentrarse en revisar como iba su juguetería, sus bienes y sus negocios. Iba mal, su empresa caía en la bancarrota y este mes era el ultimo con el que contaba con la protección de la reina, desde que se fue no pudo hacerle sus ''mandados'', no hacia las cosas a tiempo, su vida peligraba con cada misión que trataba de hacer. Ya no era similar a cuando estaba Sebastian todo era perfección, se resolvía en el plazo acordado o en un santiamén junto con un reporte en donde especificaba cada detalle a la reina. Un trabajo pulcro.

Nada era igual. 

Sin esperarse, se hizo de noche. El haber leído durante horas documentos, canso su vista, lo que lo hizo recostarse con los brazos cruzados en el escritorio. ''Durmió'' y tuvo sueños que no sabía si llamarlos así o pesadillas. Donde sentía tanto miedo e impotencia que con todas sus fuerzas invoco a un demonio. El con su hechizante voz dijo que le daría todo lo que deseaba, cumpliría todas sus órdenes y le seria fiel hasta el final. El precio: su alma. A Ciel no le interesaba si la perdía en un futuro, el futuro era lo que menos le importaba ahora. El quería cumplir los caprichos y peticiones del presente. Más que nada, la venganza contra la persona (o personas) que asesinaron cruelmente a sus padres. Hacer sentir a esa persona todo lo que el sintió al ver a sus seres queridos consumiéndose entre las llamas lentamente, ver su hogar destruido; coloreado de diversas flamas rojas y anaranjadas, un color sumamente repugnante, un calor abrasador y un aura de dolor que ensombrecía la vida de Ciel día a día encadenándolo a su pasado. Ese niño iba acabando poco a poco con su vitalidad por los grandes remordimientos que tenía, por las consumidoras preguntas que rodaban en su mente todo el tiempo ¿Quién fue? ¿Qué hicieron sus padres? ¿Por qué el quedo vivo?

Pero ahora todo era tan distinto, todo eso, ya no importaba. Todas las preguntas habían sido modificadas hacia él. ¿Dónde estaba Sebastian? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué lo abandono? ¿Por qué no lo mato cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿No deseaba su alma? ¿Acaso, lo quería matar de dolor? ¿Esa sería su condena y su infierno? Si, sentía que cada día se enfermaba mas, era como una obsesión voltear a cada rincón de su casa y recordar lo que Sebastian realizaba. En su cuarto cuando lo desvestía y vestía, a la hora del desayuno, a la hora del baño, cuando llegaba a su estudio, al hacerle esos deliciosos postres. Como le encantaban los dulces a Ciel Phantomhive, si, en pasado. Ahora no había ningún dulce lo suficiente bueno para su paladar exigente que pedía a gritos un postre de Sebastian. Oh, cuanto daría por probar uno de nuevo ¿Acaso el hecho de que un postre fuera fabricado por las manos de Sebastian lo cambiaba radicalmente?

Despertó y comenzó a tallarse los ojos y miro hacia el ventanal que se encontraba detrás de el. Empezó a caminar hacia su habitación todavía agotado de tanto pensar. Pero ya no podía dejar ese hábito. Era inevitable, parecía que su vida se basaba en recuerdos e ilusiones. 

Estando en su cuarto, se quito su ropa y se puso su bata que ya le quedaba pequeña, para después sentarse al borde de su cama y acercarse a un buro de madera donde estaba un jarrón azul que contenía rosas blancas, en su mayoría ya marchitas y unas cuantas conservaban su brillo blanco e inclusive a pesar del tiempo transcurrido todavía conservaban su dulce fragancia. El muchacho acerco su rostro a ellas y las olio. Suspiro. Empujo su cuerpo hacia atrás cayendo a su cama, provocando unas cuantas arrugas en sus suaves sabanas. Meneo su cabeza hacia un lado y cerro lentamente sus ojos hasta quedarse dormido sin cubrirse siquiera.

Esa noche soñó con Sebastian como la mayoría de las veces, solo que esta vez recordó cuando beso por primera vez a alguien y cuando tuvo sexo por primera vez. Esa persona sin duda, era Sebastian Michaelis.

~

*Flashback*

-Sebastian -dijo el joven mientras se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama. Su sirviente se encargaba de quitarle delicadamente sus zapatos y próximamente sus calcetas –Muchas gracias.

Hubo un gran silencio. Sebastian se quedo un momento sorprendido ¿Qué pretendía el joven ahora? ¿Eso? ¿El quedarse sorprendido? Pero no permitió dejar correr el tiempo demasiado en su expresión y le contesto con una pregunta -¿Ha que se refiere Bocchan?

De todo. – contesto determinado.

Sus agradecimientos me hacen feliz –dijo poniendo su vestida mano en su corazón y con su demoniaca sonrisa de siempre –Pero, no debería hacerlo, no tiene nada que agradecerme yo solo funjo su sirviente incondicional hasta que me dé lo acordado en nuestro contrato.

En ese caso –miro tristemente –Muchas gracias por cumplirlo bien.

Bocchan –dijo Sebastian

¿Sí? –contesto sin voltear. Cuando de repente sintió unas manos frías tocar su mandíbula. El mayordomo volteo la cara de su amo hacia el – ¿lo puede decir de nuevo? –dijo con una voz retadora y una mirada necia que se mantenía pendiente a las expresiones de Ciel.

¡No me toques! –dijo el joven mientras sus mejillas iban adquiriendo un tono rojo. Quito la mano de su mayordomo con desprecio, pero al instante las dos manos de Sebastian sujeto las suyas contra el borde de la cama y sorpresivamente lo beso.

Los dos estaban ahí, quietos, estáticos. Ciel nunca se había percatado de que jamás había besado a alguien. Ni siquiera le importaba besar a alguien a cierta edad. Tampoco se preguntaba con quien iba a ser, lo más probable es que fuera con una mujer. No con un hombre y menos con un mayordomo… con un demonio. El amo solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba los de Sebastian que estaban observándolo con esa insistencia. Como si, estuviera esperando que él se dejara rendir para continuar. Ciel no quería hacerlo, sabía que así se complicarían más las cosas de las que ya estaban. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba simplemente unido a el por un pacto. Sino ahora por un beso, un cálido y extraño beso. Ciel se rindió y cerró sus ojos mientras un calor invadía nuevamente sus mejillas. Ese movimiento había durado segundos pero parecía que esa decisión duro una eternidad.

Sebastian comenzó a mover su boca. Ciel se estremecía, se sentía extraño. En una situación incómoda y en la que nunca pensó encontrarse. Después, lentamente sintió la lengua de su sirviente tocar su labio inferior. El joven abrió un poco los ojos y vio que Sebastian también tenía sus ojos entreabiertos. El mayordomo libero lentamente una de las manos de Ciel para ponerla ahora en su nuca acercándolo así más hacia su cara. Provocando que ese beso delicado se hiciera más profundo. Ciel instintivamente abrió su boca y dejo que la lengua de quien lo besaba entrara suavemente en su boca. Fue una sensación desconocida. El poder sentir el calor proveniente de esa parte del cuerpo se sentía y sabía bien. Después de que su amo se acostumbrara a su lengua ambas se encontraron y en ese momento Ciel cerro con más fuerza sus ojos. Sebastian empezó a tocar el cabello de su amo deslizándose hacia su parche del cual tiro. El pequeño sintió que se ahogaba y no por el tiempo que transcurrió ya que era poco, lo que le incomodaba era como respondía su cuerpo. Sentía que le faltaba respirar, que su garganta tenía un nudo, su corazón latía rápido, sentía marearse, su estomago le dolía, su cuerpo sentía escalofríos y sobretodo se concebía incapaz de moverse. Sebastian paro y lo beso una vez más, luego, se separo de él y dejo el parche en el buro de madera. Ciel respiraba profundamente recuperando así, su respiración normal y se percato del propósito de su mayordomo. Continuar.

A él no le importaba mas, se dejo llevar por sus hipnotizantes ojos rojos. Se sentía muy apenado pero no podía describir lo bien que se sentía besar alguien. Así nuevamente se acerco a su amo y lo empujo bruscamente hacia atrás, dejando el cuerpo del niño tendido completamente en la cama. Sebastian quedo encima de el. Ciel nunca le temió a su mayordomo, menos a un demonio, sin embargo el hecho de verlo sobre el hizo darse cuenta de que seguramente así eran las cosas. Que él nunca tuvo el control y no sabía valerse por sí mismo. Que con esa misma fuerza el tenia el control de todo. Y así era. Tenía todo el derecho de pensarlo porque era la verdad.

¡Muévete! –alzo la voz apenado.

Sebastian no correspondía con sus órdenes, en cambio, se acerco todavía más a él. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido de nuevo al ver su semblante tan cerca del suyo, se acerco después a su oído y le susurro ´´jamás''. Ciel se ruborizo demasiado, toda su cara se sentía caliente y en sus ojos tenia lagrimas provocadas por la impotencia. Quería golpearlo, al mismo tiempo no, quería besarlo de nuevo, pero se resistía inútilmente. Sebastian tomo sus dos manos nuevamente con fuerza haciéndolas hacia la cama. Sus muñecas (donde Sebastian tomo sus brazos) sentían dolor, tal vez el no midió su fuerza o era algo intencional. Con sus piernas aprisiono las del joven y lo beso de nuevo. Ciel no sabía a dónde voltear ni cómo moverse. Si sacudía sus piernas su cuerpo se juntaba mas con el de Sebastian el cual lo hacia sentir una placentera sensación en su parte baja, sabía que eso iba a provocar una situación más difícil de la que se encontraba y si movía sus brazos sus muñecas le dolerían aun mas.

El sintió nuevamente la lengua del demonio tratando de introducirla a su boca, Ciel no se resistió mucho. Abrió su boca y aprovecho ese momento para morder intensamente el labio inferior de Sebastian y parte de sus lengua. Sebastian se aparto tocando su boca de donde ahora provenía sangre.

¡Sebastian! ¿Estás bien? –dijo el niño preocupado no pensaba llegar a esos extremos, solo quería salir de la penosa situación. –No era mi intención –dijo preocupado.

Lo sé, pero ahora tendrá que acostumbrarse al sabor.

¿Eh? 

Y así descaradamente lo beso de nuevo Ciel abrió sus ojos pasmados esperando vomitar, el sentía una gran repugnancia a la sangre, verla, olerla y sobretodo nunca se le ocurriría probarla. Pero Sebastian insistió en ese beso. Ciel acepto. No lo iba a dejar ir sencillamente y con toda la pena que sentía se dejo llevar puesto que quería mas, quería, descubrir a donde podían llegar.

Era peculiar el sabor. Su sangre era distinta a las demás, no sabía a metal, sabía dulce. Más dulce que cualquier postre, sus besos también, o quizá no necesariamente el dulce de los postres sino lo adictivo que era comer uno de ellos. Así se sentía, quería besarlo más, al punto de ahogarse. Al punto de querer morir así. Acaso cuando llegara el momento en el que ese demonio se llevara su alma, ¿Podría darle órdenes de cómo quería que lo hiciera? Porque si así fuera él quería morir de ese modo. Por un letal beso, aun más intenso que el que vivía en ese momento. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse al punto de empezar a gemir en los momentos que Sebastian bajaba a su cuello y lo besaba. Le daba pena, mucha, que escuchara sus latidos acelerados. Mordía su cuello de una forma placentera, lo besaba. Después lo lamio desde el centro de su cuello hasta su oreja que empezó a morder. Ciel se tapo su boca para no gemir. Si, solo eso. Solo unos besos y caricias bastaban para sentirse totalmente excitado.

Él le susurro al oído '_'debo escuchar sus ordenes Bocchan , si hace eso, será imposible escucharlo'' _

''_Claro que si, te empuje y no te fuiste''_

''_Usted nunca me dijo que me fuera, no con la boca. En cambio lo que hizo con ella fue dejarse besar''_

Ciel se puso nuevamente rojo. Y no. No le dijo nada, no quería que se fuera pero tampoco le daría el lujo de aceptarlo. De todos modos el que estuviera ahí, convertía victorioso a su sirviente.

Sebastian comenzó a descender lentamente y se alejo del joven. Desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa y poso su mano en el pecho del joven para luego acercarse y empezar a morderlo en uno de sus pezones por encima de la camisa. Ciel no pudo retener el gemido que luchaba por contener y lo dejo salir. Hacerlo era como una descarga, que a la vez lo dejaba indefenso y sensible. El continúo mordiendo y lamiendo hasta que esa sección había sido empapada con su saliva. Ciel evocaba pequeños gemidos pero su respiración era profunda y agitada. Sebastian se volvió a alejar desabrochando por completo la camisa de su amo, dejándolo descubierto.

''No me veas'' Suspiro Ciel después de decir eso.

''No se preocupe amo'' Decía mientras se quitaba sus guantes con la boca y luego comenzó a despojar su saco negro. ''Si le avergüenza enseñarme su cuerpo. Yo también le mostrare el mío. Se me hace injusto ¿No cree?'' Sonrió astutamente.

Ciel pretendía gritarle en la cara, pero sabía que si volvía a hablar comenzaría a llorar de los nervios y el coraje como un niño. Aparte, la propuesta que le ofreció Sebastian lo carcomía de la pena pero más importante, de su curiosidad.

Después de que el mayordomo retirara su saco, comenzó a desabrochar su camisa blanca y dejo ver su piel aun más pálida que la propia camisa. Sí, hay muchísimos tipos de blancos, muchas tonalidades, pero esa quedaba a la perfección con Sebastian. Ciel se estremeció al darse cuenta que Sebastian miraba como lo miraba a él. Se volteo apenado, el solo sonrió y sus cuerpos volvieron a juntarse ahora con sus pechos descubiertos. Ciel sintió un frio que lo acobijara tal cuando algo cálido te hace sentir bien, ya que contrarrestaba el calor que se sentía.  
Sus dos lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente y los dos continuaban aferrados en sus bocas como si se fuera a acabar el tiempo, entonces ya no podrían besarse jamás. El mayordomo se separo. El joven respiro profundamente. De nuevo comenzó a besarlo en aumento, y cada vez que lo hacía de nuevo lo descubría con más urgencia. Con más pasión. Con mas ¿amor? Eso no lo sabía Ciel. En un punto de este insólito juego empezó a cuestionarse pero por otro lado ¿Que le debía importar si era su mayordomo o un demonio con el que estaba? Quizás en este instante no era con ninguno de los dos…

Mientras lo continuaba besando una de sus manos comenzó a descender hacia el pantalón. Su mano yacía puesta en el miembro del muchacho y la primera vez que lo toco, Ciel se sorprendió mucho. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas y su corazón latía más y más rápido, tanto, Hasta el punto en el que era creíble pensar que Sebastian podía escucharlo, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos se abrieron.

El sirviente se separo un poco de él y continuo tocando esa zona. Asimismo al poco rato inicio a quitarle sus pantalones y a tocar su pene libre de cualquier prenda. Lo tomo con su mano y lo empezó masturbar. Ciel se aferro de los hombros de su compañero. Gemía sin poder controlarse, en ningún tiempo había sentido ese tipo de placer, y se cuestionaba si el inmenso placer que sentía era porque simplemente así es como debe sentirse. O tal vez era por ser un demonio, porque tenían un pacto y porque quiere ser el mayordomo perfecto a toda costa, por consiguiente, conocía cada mínimo detalle… ¿inclusive los detalles placenteros? Mmh…

Su mano bajo e introdujo uno de sus dedos Ciel sintió dolor y clavo sus uñas en los hombros de su mayordomo.

''_Duele''_

'' _¿Me está ordenando a que me detenga?''_

''_No''_

El joven se resistió. Sebastian observaba las expresiones de Ciel, tenía más de un millón de ellas pero siempre estaba con su semblante de amargura-dolor. Los gestos que hacia ahora eran muy interesantes. No desistiría hasta ver la expresión en su cara cuando fuera penetrado y sintiera el máximo placer que un cuerpo puede sentir: un orgasmo. No, no lo haría hasta verlo.

Su mayordomo se acerco más a él como al principio. Ciel gemía con dolor. Para calmarlo inicio por besarlo de nuevo. El joven parecía calmarse. Lo beso una vez y se separo. Sus miradas se cruzaron. La del muchacho era nerviosa, ansiosa, avergonzada, enamorada y demás sentimientos. Era un manojo de emociones. Mientras que la del mayor era tranquila, determinada y demoniaca. Se besaron una vez más, un beso mas lascivo y apasionado lo aprisionaba. Cuando intento separarse otra vez el joven empujo su cara hacia él como si exigiera otro beso igual de intenso y su distinta mano reposaba persistente en el hombro del demonio.

''Sebastian…''Comenzó a gemir su nombre. El se sintió extasiado. Nunca había agradecido ser nombrado así.  
Poco a poco su cavidad se fue humedeciendo cada vez más hasta que el sirviente considero apropiado retirar sus dedos y que se posaran nuevamente en el miembro del chico. Siguieron besándose. Su respiración era profunda, incluso la de Sebastian. Aunque, no le creía lo consideraba como consolación. Ya lo había demostrado en un principio al momento de quitarse la camisa para evitar que el joven se apenara de más. Todo era tan irreal.

Ciel sentía llegar su culminación y la mano de su mayordomo iba gradualmente rápida. Sus gemidos incrementaron. Arqueo su cuerpo y en el momento en que no resistió mas sintió como su cuerpo, todo, se estremecía por completo. Después sintió como todo ese placer se almacenaba en su miembro. Se dejo venir y la mano de Sebastian estaban húmedas por el semen su amo. Esto lo hacía sentir todavía más humillado. Se cubrió abatido entre uno de los brazos de su protector. Su mayordomo solo se separo por completo de él. Ciel sintió como su corazón se estremecía ¿ya se iba a ir? ¿Se canso de el?

''_No me dejes. No te puedes ir'' suplico._

''_No pensaba irme. No lo hare, no he terminado contigo'' menciono determinado._

Ciel abrió los ojos de nuevo sorprendido ¿No he terminado? ¿Contigo? ¿No con ''usted''?  
Sus palabras parecían ser poderosas porque afectaban completamente al menor, poniendo su cara en situaciones aberrantes, el prometió que nadie vería su debilidad y ahora parecía que eso era algo insustancial. Sebastian se quito lo que sobraba de ropa dejándolo totalmente descubierto. Ciel estaba completamente alterado.

''_Mírame'' Parecía ordenarle ''Solo somos tu y yo''_

Solos tu y yo… _Dios que así fuera todo el tiempo_ pensó el joven.  
Sebastian volvió a estar encima y Ciel estremecido por las manos del mayor fue acomodado. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta sintió que algo entraba en el.

''_¡Sebastian! ¡¿Qué haces?''Dijo desconcertado_

''_Las cosas no se pueden dejar a medias, Ciel''_

~

A pesar de ese gran sueño que podía todavía recordar el tacto del mayor en su piel como si fuera verdad, un sueño no es eterno por lo cual tuvo que despertar encontrándose solitario en su habitación, viéndose posado a lo largo de su cama, solo.

- _Sebastian_ - Es que simplemente el menor no podía olvidarlo y menos en el lugar que se encontraba. Su cuarto, sobretodo su cama. El que tantas veces se vio lleno de placer, gritos y gemidos de ambos.


End file.
